Wolfy Rofler
Wolfy is a dude that likes to play videogames and listen to music, at the same time, he likes to play instruments in his free time. Dude's got some radical emotion changes ranging to being an annoying fuck, to a serious dude, and to an annoying fuck again. He's had 3 design changes now, but I don't know why I mention this anyways. Wolfy's character used to be overpowered and rich beyond rich as he had over a trillion dollars but that was all lost because of the The Casian Revolution where Death66 took over and confiscated his riches and now he is less rich than he was before. Now Jeddy has more wealth than him, but only by around 15 million. As of The Bullshit of New Casia: The Series S02E02, Wolfy has had his riches returned to him as he is now worth over 20 trillion New Chailven; an absurd amount WAY higher than even Jeff Bezos of Amazon. Personality He is chill and pretty hyper, and now likes to play videogames in his free time, listen to music, and play his own guitar. He likes to collect stuff, incluiding guns, suits, and generally old shit. Wolfy also likes to upgrade his PC that he has in his secret lab, and also likes bitching about random shit, like being forever alone. Jeddy and Wolfy like to do shenanigans together, along with killing themselves, going on adventures, and pranking other people, so yeah, generally normal stuff. Appearance Originally he was as white as a snowman but apparently he got so scared that his color returned to his body and now he is no longer a snowman. Trivia * Did you know that Wolfy's first and last name is based off of his username 'wolfyrofl'? * Have you wondered that Wolfy's avatar looked like 2D from Gorillaz? Well he does! (SPOILERS: HE DOESN'T ANYMORE BITCH) * Did you know that Wolfy likes playing HALO? * Did you know that he mostly watched Tom & Jerry and Looney Tunes? * He also loves Borderlands. * Did you know that Wolfy originally had an old design with a blue hoodie with black stripes? (the design is at the bottom of this whole wikipage) * Did you know that his look was trying to replicate ZekkieKO, but me (wolfyrofl), decided to only put the blue spikey hair. Powers/Abilities Levitation If you read the Wolf-e-Mech article, then you know that Wolfy has the ability of levitating up. Clone Creation Wolfy can create a clone at will, why does he make clones? Probably for fooling enemies. Telekinesis Oh boy, we got a psychic on our hands. Well, Wolfy has the amazing power of moving objects and other stuff with his mind. What an amazing thing to have! Wound Healing Wolfy has the ability to heal any wounds he has, like shown in an episode where he had his blade stabbed to his chest, and it instantly regenerated. He has lost these powers from an unknown reason. HE WAS TOO OVERPOWERED, SO HE WAS NERFED IN CASIA: AFTERMATH Relationships Jeddy He's best friends with him, and they love to do shenanigans with each other. They never separate. Weo Chail He is a good friend, though he likes to annoy him a lot. Rex Jones He usually never liked him, but he always ignored him. Cyro Fastorbit Great friends. He doesn't talk much with him because of his personality change. Edwin Sisson Neutral, though he likes to bother him. The Man in the Shadows He doesn't know him. Death66 Wolfy is mostly bothered by him and his foolish government. Tee Vee He is cool with him. Sidelock He doesn't know about her. Leena Bluern They separated since Death66 conquered CASIA, for some personal reasons. Wolfy doesn't hate her, but doesn't like her either. She was speculated to be killed by Jeddy doing his hitman job. As Jeddy told Wolfy he shot a blue-haired girl with white, snow skin (revealed in a Discord narrative RP not in Casia/Recasia) Saga of Wolfy Read Jeddy's narrative Just like Jeddy, Wolfy went to Ernest Dickelsons High School in Los Angeles, California. They both were suspended in their sophomore year (10th Grade) from the county for causing a classroom war of jocks, nerds and other generic school factions. The duo along with one of the head jocks called Bobby Brown and an Indian guy named Kashak; his height is the opposite of Chirag from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Kashak was 6'4" but skinny as fuck but whatever, moving on. Jeddy had went to New York after being suspended and then Wolfy's parents decided to go to Casia after getting a brochure advertising it being beautiful as fuck and having magnificent beaches. In Casia, Wolfy went to Cadrehel High School where he met Weo Chail III, a heir to the Casian throne and Cyro Fastorbit, a dude who moved from the United States to Casia and who had some noob medical condition. Wolfy had done your average high school bullshit there. Being classes, bullies, lunch shit and you know your generic high school. After graduating from Cadrehel High, Wolfy went to college and he had to do research on culture and he was sent to the smog-filled, 2nd world country of Mainland China. He traveled to Lijiang, China; however Lady Fate had chosen to reunite Wolfy and Jeddy and so they re-met each other in some village in Lijiang. But over the years they had forgotten about each other so they met as if they were meeting new people. In Lijiang they ate food in the village such as chicken feet or lotus bun. Then the reunited duo flew to other countries including Ireland, Denmark, Mexico, Italy and others. After doing that. The duo started doing other shit and yeah whatever nothing significant here. So then after some time of doing refriending and best friend bonding bullshit. Wolfy introduced his two friends from Cadrehel High to Jeddy and so Jeddy met Weo and Cyro. Wolfy's Casian friends introduced Jeddy to the island nation and so Jeddy decided on getting a house there and so he settled in. After doing so, Jeddy along with Wolfy and Wolfy's Casian friends started doing wild adventures on the island nation. They did adventure shit like going into the Casian jungle or going to some Leprechaun region in the island and crazy whatnot shit. A year or more later of doing these crazy ass adventures on the island. Shit started going down. Weo's throne was overthrown by revolutionaries as they started realizing Weo was an incompetent leader/king. This wrought the downfall to the ancient royal lineage of Casia as well as destroying the Casian Empire. A new age in Casian history. This is when Deepthroat666 took advantage and became almighty dictator of Casia. He influenced the motherfucking revolutionaries to place him as king and now the fucktard is ruling over the island. After the placement of Deepthroat69 as leader. The crew of Weo, Wolfy, Cyro, Jeddy and then Edwin Sisson started to run trying to escape the now tyranny-ruled island of Casia as they were now on the list of wanted fugitives or whatnot. The capital of Cadrehel was also moved or renovated since it barely looked like a city; more like a suburban town or shit. After a while of running from the fuckers at the Deepthroat666 administration. Wolfy was ambushed by surprise robbers and was presumed dead but in actuality survived; the crew left his body in a hurry. Wolfy then wandered the woods and shit. Jeddy eventually ended up getting ahead of the crew and decided to try to get off the island without the others. This is where Jeddy and Wolfy meet up again as they both found a dock with a cargo ship captain that would take them up with the cargo for only 25 Chailven. Luckily the cargo ship was headed for the island nation of Kanjohoesinnvalos, where Wolfy was a former president of. After Wolfy and Jeddy landed in Kanjohoesinnvalos. They ran to the capital of Kanjohoenn and went to Wolfy's house there. They found that the new Kanjohoesinnvalosian president was an obese midget in the Democratic liberal party. What was his name? Allen Pickle who didn't do jackshit about a Syrian refugee crisis happening in Kanjohoesinnvalos. So after hearing about this obese fatass new liberal president they just rolled it off and then started fixing up Wolfy's Kanjohoenn house like adding TVs and making a bedroom for Jeddy in the house and getting new cars and shit. After doing that shit, Jeddy sailed off for his island of Isla de la Locura (formerly ROBLOXia Island) and after fixing his house there, invited Wolfy to the island to explore. They encountered all sorts of bullshit such as the hands of the Earth Goddess Gaia or encountering murderous paladin knights or barbarian berserkers wearing the bones of PEOPLE that were sadistic as shit; yeah they encountered all sorts of magical fantasy bullshit on the island; it's insane. After doing that shit on their respectives islands, the duo did some celebration party about escaping the shitty island of Casia and got drunk and weird shit with hundreds of different timeline paths went on from there. Continuation on Jeddy's tale.